


Watts and Watts

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 97 line is mentioned, Bad jokes galore, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Very cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "I wuv you watts and watts!"





	

"A man with a slab of asphalt under his arm walked into a bar."

Jihoon looked up from his laptop, staring blankly at Soonyoung. "Youngie, please. Stop."

"He said to the bartender, _'One for me and another for the road'!_ " Soonyoung collapsed into a fit of laughter, almost falling off the couch as he flailed around and narrowly missed Jihoon's nose by half a foot.

"Why are you like this?

"Why was Seokmin stucco?"

At that point, Jihoon was ready to throw his laptop at the floor and strangle his bandmate with his bare hands. It was only 10 in the morning, with Mingyu, Minghao, and Seokmin still snoring in their room while everyone else went out for the day.

Jihoon had stayed with Soonyoung in the living room of their dorm, thinking the choreographer would _actually_ help him write lyrics, not distract him with the worst jokes the world has ever heard.

"Because he stepped on bubblegum-mo!"

Soonyoung was wheezing so hard at his own joke.

"Will you ever run out of lame jokes?" Jihoon asked.

"Never! Yah, what did the green grape say to the purple grape?"

"Hmn." Jihoon went back to typing on his laptop. Truth be told, he really can't concentrate with Soonyoung giggling and clapping like a retarded seal waiting for a treat beside him.

"' _BREATHE, IDIOT! BREATHE_!'"

Jihoon took a bit longer to understand that one.

"Did you hear about the fire in the camping grounds? It was _in tents_!"

"Stop, Youngie, for the love of Jisoo and all that is better than Mingyu's cooking skills!" Jihoon groaned. "If I told you a joke that is so bad you won't even laugh, will you shut up?"

Soonyoung hummed, tapping his fingers on the sofa armrest. "Out-badding me is impossible, but okay."

"Out-badding isn't a word."

"You're stalling." Soonyoung stuck his tongue out.

Jihoon licked his lips, deep in thought. "Ask me if I'm a tree."

"What?"

"Ask me if I'm a tree, Youngie."

"Oh... uh, are you a tree, Jihoonie?"

"No." Jihoon held back a smirk as he watched Soonyoung's face morph from confusion to a cringe. "Now you don't get to make any sound at all! I should have done that sooner."

Soonyoung pouted.

He looked adorable to Jihoon, and the smaller boy already was feeling bad since his boyfriend looked like a kicked puppy.

"Okay, fine! You can talk, but no jokes!"

Soonyoung _yay'ed_ and crawled over, pulling Jihoon between his legs so he can wrap around the younger like an oversized jacket. It was warm and comfortable, and Jihoon finally let himself back into composing a new song.

"You missed a beat."

"I did not."

"Hoonie, you did. Add a bit of electric guitar on a lower timbre as well-"

"Youngie-"

Soonyoung had suceeded in making Jihoon turn to him. He smiled at the younger and leaned in to capture Jihoon's lips in a sweet kiss.

When they parted, Soonyoung winked. "I was just joking about the beat. You should really add a guitar though, you know. He he."

"I hate you." Jihoon grumbled as he opened the instruments tab.

"I love you too, my fairy~"

There was a comfortable silence before...

"Hoonie, if we were both lightbulbs, you know what I'd say to you?"

"Soonyoung, I swear to Go--"

_"I wuv you watts and watts!"_

_..._

"You have three seconds to run and hide, Kwon Soonyoung."

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of sleeping I decided to look up the lamest jokes ever and I can just see Soonyoung telling them to an annoyed Jihoon and BAM A FAN FIC!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading and have a great day/night ♡


End file.
